For lack of the opening insult
by heavenly1998
Summary: Darcy enters Meryton society and is surprised to find a woman who catches his interest immediately. The extra surprise is that she wouldn't be able to hear him if he did insult her. Deaf!Lizzie
1. chapter 1

**I know that I still need to finish Souls Meet, but the muse has disapearred, so the words won't flow.** **In the meantime, however, this has been floating around in my head for a long while, and is flowing.** **Hope you enjoy.** **Heaven x**

As the Netherfield party entered the assembly room the crowd stilled, and turned in their direction. Out of the corner of his eye Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire saw one young lady facing away from the entrance and gesturing with her hands to her two companions.

As the music and dancing recommenced they were approached by an amiable looking middle aged man, whom the gentlemen of the party recognised as Sir William Lucas, the local magistrate.

"Mr Bingley, we are delighted that you and your guests should grace us with your excellent company this evening." As Sir William was speaking a middle aged woman and one of the girls that had been companion to the gesturing young woman came up behind him. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Lucas, and my eldest daughter, Miss Charlotte Lucas."

Both ladies curtsied prettily, but Darcy's attention was held by the woman he had seen gesturing earlier. She was uncommonly beautiful, but was watching her friend with a rather melancholy look in her eye, having seemingly been abandoned by her other companion.

Turning his attention back to the introductions, Darcy was slightly shocked to see another party had approached seeking introductions. This party consisted of four women, one a middle aged and clearly matchmaking mama if the gleam in her eye was anything to go by. She was introduced as Mrs Bennet from Longbourn, the most prominent estate in the area following Netherfield.

The other three were younger, the oldest looked little more than twenty in his opinion. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Darcy could easily see his friend falling for another angel. But despite her pretty enough countenance, something in her eyes reminded him of Wickham, so he would err on the side of caution around her. She was introduced as Miss Jane Bennet.

Next to be introduced was the other young lady who had been standing with the gesturing beauty, Miss Catherine Bennet. She wasn't plain, but she wasn't uncommonly pretty either. Overall she was pleasant to look at, if rather shy in manners. Darcy suspected this may be due to Mrs Bennet's clear adoration of her eldest and youngest daughters.

Finally Mrs Bennet introduced her youngest daughter, Miss Lydia Bennet, a rather exuberant young girl who couldn't have been older than his own sister Georgiana. As she executed her curtsey upon the introduction, Miss Lydia made sure to stick her chest out in a rather obvious attempt at flirting with the gentlemen of the Netherfield party.

When Mr Bingley finished introducing Mr Darcy, Miss Bingley, and Mr and Mrs Hurst he was interrupted by his younger sister.

"Pray, Mrs Bennet, we had heard that you had four daughters, is not your other daughter present?" Miss Bingley simpered annoyingly. Upon entering the neighbourhood the Miss Bennets had been described as the jewels of the county and she wished to observe their infamous looks for herself.

Mrs Bennet looked rather annoyed at the question momentarily before plastering a fake smile upon her face. "Indeed, my second eldest daughter Elizabeth is present also but you wouldn't want an introduction to _her_ , Miss Bingley."

Mr Darcy was appalled at this woman's audacity at disparaging her own daughter in company so, and observed that only the middle Miss Bennet, Miss Catherine his mind supplied, showed any form of shame or embarrassment at her mother's treatment of this Miss Elizabeth.

Before Caroline could further her line of questioning Mr Bingley addressed the eldest Miss Bennet asking for the next set of dances were she not otherwise engaged, to which she readily complied.

Seeking to avoid Miss Bingley and wishing to know more about the other sad beauty that had caught his attention upon their entrance, Darcy sought the hand of Miss Catherine for the next set.

"Would you not rather dance with my lively Lydia, Mr Darcy?" Mrs Bennet rudely argued before Miss Catherine had a chance to reply.

"I would not" Darcy retorted to her before looking again towards Miss Catherine to await her reply.

"I am not engaged for the next set sir," Miss Catherine said while looking decidedly away from her rapidly angering mother.

Mr Darcy led Miss Catherine toward the dance, and silently they began to move through the dance. When they were far enough into the set to avoid being overheard, the Derbyshire gentleman began his enquiry.

"Forgive my impertinence madam, but why would your mother not seek to also introduce your other sister?"

Kitty looked around to ensure they were far enough away from her family before speaking. "My sister Lizzie is by far the most beautiful of my sisters, despite mama's beliefs to the contrary. However, a few years ago Lizzie and her twin brother, Matthew, took ill. The illness took her hearing but left her alive, my brother was not so fortunate."

Kitty looked down sadly in painful rememberance before continuing her tale of woe. "Longbourn is entailed away from the female line, so for lack of a living heir, upon our father's death our cousin Mr Collins may throw us all to the hedgerows. My mother frequently voices her wishes that the fates of my brother and sister were reversed. She tried to force Lizzie against her wishes to marry Mr Collins but Mr Collins refused to marry her."

At this Mr Darcy interjected, "Why would your cousin reject your sister if she is beautiful? And why would your mother seek to force the issue if it was unwanted by both parties?"

Kitty suddenly looked rather irritated, and Darcy feared he had crossed a line, but her reply assured him that his actions hadn't incurred her ire.

"Mama wanted to secure her own safety, and knew that our cousin had admired Lizzie previously. However his response, despite being a man of the cloth, was filled with such hatred that I am glad Lizzie couldn't hear it. He said that as a clergy he couldn't be expected to take a cripple for a wife, despite her pleasing looks."

Mr Darcy just stared aghast. How could a man of God say such uncharitable sentiments about anyone let alone his own cousin?

After working his mouth silently for many moments, Darcy finally found the courage to ask how the two sisters could communicate if one couldn't hear the other.

"Oh, that is simple," Kitty giggled, "Lizzie reads lips when people speak clearly and if not we use hand signs to communicate. Only myself, Charlotte Lucas, papa and Lizzie know how to use the signs properly because we were the only ones that took the trouble to learn."

Mr Darcy was amazed, and upon the conclusion of the set asked to be introduced. He was incredibly pleased when Kitty led the way toward the beautiful woman who had caught his attention to begin the evening.

Kitty spoke clearly, while simultaneously making hand gestures towards her sister. "Lizzie, this is Mr Darcy, he has come this evening with his friend Mr Bingley who has let Netherfield. Mr Darcy this is my sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Miss Elizabeth Bennet smiled shyly with a slight blush to her cheeks, which enhanced her magnificent green eyes before curtseying in response to Mr Darcy's bow. Her eyes suddenly looked mischievous as she replied to the introduction verbally, much to the gentleman's surprise.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Darcy. I must say I was surprised to be introduced to anyone new this evening. Surely Kitty would not go against our mother's wishes that the cripple stay unattended in the corner. This must be your doing sir, pray tell, how did you complete this sorcery?"

She finished with a wry grin and arched eyebrow, clearly revelling in the gentleman's shock at her eloquence, not even realising how much she had revealed without meaning to of their home life.

Kitty was stifling laughter at the look on the gentleman's face until she heard an unfamiliar femalr voice. "Why that impertinent cripple. Barely considered eligible and yet she would accuse a gentleman of witchcraft."

Kitty would have replied but her companions had both started laughing, and she didn't want to upset either of them with a comment it was obvious only she had heard.

The three began an amiable conversation but were soon interrupted by a clearly disgruntled Mrs Bennet making her way toward the trio while followed by her youngest daughter.


	2. chapter 2

**Wow. I am amazed at the response to this story, I really didn't expect it to garner much attention.** **One reviewer asked about Mary Bennet: I didn't want more than four daughters in this story, and have enjoyed stories where only one daughter is nice to Elizabeth. I like exploring a new depth to Kitty's character so she became Lizzie's nice sibling. I really do like Mary but she didn't fit into the story as I saw it playing out. The brother was named Matthew as a sort of tribute to Mary, rather than Samuel like my own twin as I'd considered to begin with.** **Hopefully that clears it up for you. Please continue letting me know what you think, as it really helps to keep the muse going.** **Thank you for all the wonderful responses, and back to the story.** **Heaven x**

Darcy turned around as he heard a loud voice filled with annoyance speak up from behind him.

"Elizabeth Bennet, how dare you importune Mr Darcy like that! And you Kitty, how dare you follow in your sister's disgraceful behaviour! No man of consequence in the world wants to be in the company of such a cripple. I am sure he would much rather have my lively Lydia for company, since his friend seems so taken with my beautiful Jane."

Mr Darcy glared at the interlopers, indignant on the behalf of his beautiful companion and her sister. From the corner of his eye, he could see Miss Lydia smiling in a way that was failing to be seductive but clearly showed the intent.

"Actually madam, I was the one who importuned your daughters. After finishing the set with Miss Catherine I asked her to introduce me to Miss Elizabeth. Furthermore, I take offense at your presumptions as to knowing what company I like to keep; I always choose my own company."

Kitty had been silently using hand gestures to allow Elizabeth to follow the conversation, so before Mrs Bennet had the opportunity to reply to Mr Darcy she interceded.

"Mama, I am sure Lydia's dance card is already full this evening, surely she can have no sets left for Mr Darcy even if he were inclined to ask her to dance? Aside from that Jane and Mr Bingley appear to be approaching, do you not wish to enquire as to how their set fared?"

All of this was said smilingly with am arched eyebrow, as though she weren't reminding her mother to behave and merely observing her relative's actions in comparison to how they would usually act, and Darcy was entranced. Never before had he seen such an effective set down delivered in such a polite and charming manner.

Mrs Bennet huffed away, dragging Lydia with her as she headed towards Jane and Mr Bingley.

"You shouldn't have done that Lizzie," Kitty spoke while signing, seemingly forgetting their present company. "Mama is going to be so angry with you, and you know what happens when she gets that angry."

Darcy was intrigued and slightly worried, did Mrs Bennet abuse thesd two ladies, or did they merely refer to long lectures and missed meals? Elizabeth's eyes took on a determined glint that almost took Darcy aback at the passion in them.

"No Kitty, I will not let that woman stop us from making pleasant new aquaintances, no more! You did nothing wrong in following Mr Darcy's request for an introduction and I will not allow you to be subject to her wrath because you were polite. Now she will only be angry at me, and hopefully consider Mr Darcy rude to avoid Lydia being thrown in his path at every opportunity."

The two sisters stared at each other in silence for a moment, locked in a battle of wills before it became clear that the elder of the two would triumph. Kitty inclined her head to show her agreement before turning back to Mr Darcy.

"I am sorry you had to experience that Mr Darcy," Kitty started before she was interrupted by the gentleman in question.

"Are you ladies quite well, will you be well following this assembly upon your return home?" He wasn't sure why but he had rapidly begun to care for the wellbeing of his two companions. Miss Catherine reminded him of Georgiana and Miss Elizabeth, he felt drawn to her in a way that he had never before been drawn to a woman.

"We are quite well Mr Darcy, thank you. This is not the first time our mother has acted thus, and I assure you I know how to temper her response."

Although Elizabeth's reply was said calmly with conviction, but Mr Darcy thought he saw a flicker of fear pass through her eyes. He nodded in response and they continued to converse again for the rest of the assembly.

As it finished Mr Darcy enquired whether he would be permitted to call on them the following day.

"I'm afraid tomorrow wouldn't be a good day to call as our mother's temper will still be high, however we will be attending the following evening at Lucas Lodge, and Charlotte informed us that your party has already accepted an invitation." Elizabeth replied calmly.

Kitty started slightly vibrating with happiness and started to smile.

"Charlotte Lucas persuaded Lizzie to play and sing for us, and it is my favourite entertainment."

Mr Darcy's face showed some confusion at this, clearly unsure how a woman who couldn't hear could play and sing well enough to be persuaded into doing so by the host of an evening.

"Mr Darcy, I learnt to play the pianoforte when I still had my hearing," both sisters smiled sadly at this, thinking of their brother Matthew. "I still know where the notes are and the vibrations they make all feel different. I was able to continue with my enjoyment of the activity despite being unable to hear the effects myself."

"In that case Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine, I look forward to seeing you at Lucas Lodge two evenings hence." And with that parting statement he bowed and went to find Bingley.


	3. chapter 3

**Wow... the response to this is amazing. Before continuing on with the story, I'd like to explain where I got the idea for Elizabeth still being musically gifted.** **As many people may be aware, there are cases of deaf people still able to sing and play music well were they sufficiently trained and talented beforehand. As a hypothetical, were this to happen to a person whom previously possessed perfect pitch, despite being unable to learn new music, they would presumably have perfect pitch and recall of those that they knew prior to losing their hearing.** **This is the case with my portrayal of Elizabeth. It isn't done to make her infallible or perfect, as will be evident further in the story. It is done to remind the characters, and even perhaps the readers, that although she has difficulties with some things not to underestimate her.** **My younger brother, who has learning difficulties, recently shocked his teachers by passing enough GCSEs to get into his chosen college course, so its a subtle nod to him, despite the fact that he won't read it.** **Any way, thank you so much for the positive responses to this fanfiction story, they really help to keep the muse flowing.** **On with the story, WARNING: mild physical abuse, the only instance in this story unless the muse has other ideas.** **Heaven x**

As the Bennets descended from their carriage at Longbourn, Mrs Bennet grabbed Elizabeth's arm and forcefully dragged her into the house.

Kitty followed quickly but silently, wishing to make sure Lizzie stayed safe without being noticed herself. In comparison to this Jane and Lydia followed more sedately, each with a small smirk upon their face at their sister's treatment.

"Mr Bennet! Come and discipline your daughter, she disrespected me and my poor Lydia in front of Mr Darcy; he has ten thousand a year."

Before Mrs Bennet could continue with her rant, Mr Bennet stuck his head out of his bookroom, "Mrs Bennet, you will cease this caterwauling at once. I find it highly unlikely that Lizzie did anything worthy of being regarded as disrespectful, so you will stop with your nonsense and leave me in peace."

With that Mr Bennet once again retreated to the solitude of his bookroom.

"This is not to be borne" Mrs Bennet turned around and slapped Elizabeth across her cheek. Making sure to maintain eye contact with Elizabeth, she continued "Any more disrespect from you Miss Lizzie and you shall have to make your own way in this world for I shall not know you, and neither shall my Jane or Lydia."

Following this statement, she exited the room with her two favourite daughters. Kitty approached Lizzie quickly, seeing the tears upon her sister's face and the angry red mark already beginning to form.

Rather than risking raising the wrath of their witch of a mother once again, the two went upstairs to Elizabeth's slightly larger room to ready for bed and discuss things in private. To further avoid censure they only used the hand gestures that their uncle Gardiner's friend had taught them.

"At least she didn't see you Kitty, it could have been a lot worse. A slap and a bruised arm are much better than a day in the cupboard."

The cupboard to which she referred was the broom closet that their mother locked them in when she was most displeased with them. It was dark and small, and basically torture for Elizabeth as it provided literally no stimuli.

"I'm just glad that Papa shouted at her so she wasn't as bad. What did you think of Mr Darcy?"

"I think he is quite possibly the handsomest man of our acquaintance, and certainly very pleasant company."

"I think he likes you Lizzie, he defended you without even knowing you for very long. And he couldn't keep his eyes from you for very long."

"I certainly hope so, because I quite like him."


	4. chapter 4

**Thank you everyone so much for all of the reviews. The response to this story is amazing.** **I know that the last chapter was rather short, but I just wanted the chapter devoted to the situation at Longbourn in regards to the women of the house. Don't worry; Mr Bennet's behaviour will be explained.** **Any way, back to the story.** **Heaven x**

Mr Darcy was sat in an armchair, in the library of Netherfield Park. This wouldn't have been worth commenting on in Mr Hurst's opinion, were Darcy actually holding a book. Instead he was staring into the fire, a range of emotions playing across his features.

"I say Darcy, what has gotten into you? Normally you would be reading or commenting on the evening, yet here you sit doing neither."

Mr Bingley, the only other occupant of the room, having bid his sisters good night, looked up at this. He had been lost in thoughts of the eldest Miss Bennet, so hadn't noticed that Darcy's behaviour was different until Hurst had brought it up.

"I agree Darce, you are rather subdued this evening; surely the assembly didn't lower your spirits further than they already were? I for one, had a splendid time."

"Indeed not Bingley," Darcy replied, still staring intently at the fire, "I made the acquaintance of two charming ladies, and am currently wondering over their wellbeing."

He hadn't meant to say so much, but couldn't retrieve the words now that they were in the open.

"I noticed you talking to the middle Bennet chit Darcy," replied Hurst, "but I don't recall having been introduced to the other woman. Dare I ask whether she is the reason you only danced with the middle Bennet?"

"What do you mean, wondering over their wellbeing Darce? It's unlike you to be overly concerned about someone unless you are particularly acquainted with them."

Darcy gave a sigh of frustration, before explaining all that had happened during the evening.

"I thought it unusual for a clearly matchmaking mama to be reluctant to introduce another daughter, and noticed that Miss Catherine was the only daughter that seemed appalled at her mother's behaviour. That was when I asked her to dance. During the set I asked to be introduced to her other sister, mostly to sate my own curiosity.

Miss Elizabeth is very handsome but according to Miss Catherine, she lost her hearing a few years back in an illness that claimed her twin brother, the presumptive heir of Longbourn."

Both of the other gentlemen were rather surprised at this. Neither expected Darcy to comment on a woman's appearance, and were likewise confused about the depth of his own inquiries with the sisters.

"Miss Elizabeth is intelligent, despite being non-hearing. In fact were I not informed beforehand, I may not have noticed that she was deaf. She and her sister use hand gestures sometimes, but Miss Elizabeth seemed to mostly rely on her ability to lip read. It really was fascinating. And apparently Miss Elizabeth also retained her ability to play the pianoforte well enough to be a well-sought performer in the neighbourhood. We shall hear her performance during our evening at Lucas Lodge two nights hence."

Both of the other gentlemen in the room found themselves rather amused. Never before had they seem Darcy wax lyrical about a woman before, and that this woman be deemed barely eligible in the eyes of the ton based on her lack of hearing only added to the hilarity of the situation for them both.

"Darcy, while this anecdote is rather informative about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's many wonderful attributes, you have yet to explain why you are concerned about the wellbeing of the young lady and her sister," Mr Hurst reminded the tall gentleman who was wearing a small retrospective smile.

"What? Oh yes, pardon, after Mrs Bennet tried to foist her youngest daughter's company upon our group, Miss Elizabeth gave her a set down that was so well said that it almost seemed an observation of the evening. Mrs Bennet left with her youngest daughter to seek her eldest who was in company with you Bingley, and Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine began conversing between themselves using both words and hand gestures. The conversation suggested unpleasant scenes were likely to arise upon their return home."

At this Mr Darcy retreated once again into his contemplative state: were Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine well?

The other two gentlemen decided to leave Darcy to his thoughts, both silently vowing to help him if he sought to pursue something from this budding friendship that seemed to have already softened his demeanour. Hertfordshire turned out to be a rather interesting county.

Thomas Bennet, was disappointed in himself as he poured himself another brandy that evening. He knew he should have listened to what his wife was trying to say and then listen to his daughters' accounts of what had occurred to get to the truth of it.

He truly did love his daughters, especially Lizzie and Kitty, but after losing Matthew and almost losing Lizzie, he found it incredibly difficult to put much of an effort into anything. When they'd first found out that Lizzie would live but without hearing anything again, he had been so delighted not to lose her too that he had thrown himself into searching with Mr Gardiner for a solution. He'd been willing to pay for the signing lessons, and even attended the first few himself. But as Lizzie got further into her signing studies, he realised that he would never again be able to discuss a new book with his beloved twins to hear their differing opinions.

Looking at Lizzie, although he loved her, became a reminder of the son that hadn't survived the same illness. He knew his wife hated Lizzie for surviving, so asked his brother Gardiner to support Kitty and Lizzie as much as he wished and felt necessary, but couldn't bring himself to do much more. He gradually sank into a near constant state of melancholy that even his beloved daughters couldn't rouse him from.


	5. chapter 5

**I thought I would answer a few questions before continuing with the story. I fully intend for Kitty to get a happy ending too, I'm just currently unsure which of the gentlemen will be the best fit.** **Also, I understand everyone's frustration with Mr Bennet, I was just as frustrated with how his character presented itself while writing the story. He will eventually take more notice of his surroundings and realise the depth of Mrs Bennet's hatred towards Lizzie; but at the minute he has sunken too deeply into his depression and grief.** **Thank you once again for the amazing response to this story; it really is wonderful to have so many think positively of it.** **Anyway, on with the story.** **Heaven x**

The day following the Meryton assembly was rather uneventful; the middle Miss Bennets went to visit their friend Charlotte at Lucas Lodge to escape the notice of their other sisters and their mother.

"So Lizzie," began Charlotte after Lizzie and Kitty had sat down, "you seem to have garnered the notice of at least one of the Netherfield party, without even trying to. What would your dear elder sister think?"

Before Lizzie could respond in kind to her friend's jest, Kitty answered for her. "Jane will think it unfair that a gentleman pays attention to Lizzie when she remains single, as she always thinks when someone pays attention to her."

Kitty rather disliked Jane, but she never used to. Prior to Lizzie's loss of hearing, Jane had acted kindly about her younger sister gaining as much attention from gentlemen, if not more than her. However, Jane resented the fact that Lizzie was still subject to the attentions of men after having lost her hearing, when Jane's expected courtships and proposals from gentlemen never came to fruition. Kitty acknowledged to herself that Jane had always thought too highly of herself based solely on her mother's praise, but also noticed an increase in the behaviour since her favourite sister's loss of hearing.

Charlotte was of a similar mindset regarding the eldest Bennet daughter, so declined from further commenting on it. The three ladies sat in pleasant conversation for most of the day, alternating between signing and speaking depending on the subject matter.

The gentlemen of the Netherfield party were hunting that day, none of them choosing to raise the conversation topic of the evening prior. The day was spent pleasantly enough, but both Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were eager for it to end so that they might see the objects of their interests sooner rather than later.

Fortunately for all concerned, the day passed quickly and it was soon time to prepare for the gathering at Lucas Lodge. Mr Darcy was especially gratified at the seemingly quick passage of time, as he wished to ascertain the wellbeing of Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine before anticipating an enjoyable evening in their company once again.

The Netherfield party had not long arrived at Lucas Lodge before Charlotte Lucas singled out her deaf friend for a performance on the pianoforte. Charlotte had always enjoyed her friends musical talents, Lizzie having always been quick at learning new pieces proficiently with her ability to anticipate the next note based on which note she was playing. Her voice, which was by no means the strongest, was delightful to listen to as it brought a sense of calm contentedness down upon all who listened. Charlotte had hated the idea of her friend no longer being able to play again after the illness had claimed her hearing; and so was delighted when told that her friend would remain proficient so long as she practiced frequently. As a result of this news, Charlotte had enlisted Kitty in her quest to ensure that Lizzie retained her musical talents.

The gentlemen of the Netherfield party were still stood greeting their host when Elizabeth's hands began playing and her voice rose up in song. All were impressed at the talent on display, and were so enthralled in the performance that none of them noticed Caroline Bingley sneer in Miss Elizabeth's direction before grabbing Louisa by the arm and making haste towards the refreshment table.

"The insufferable, crippled country chit," Caroline whispered to her sister, "how dare they allow her to perform when she can't even hear herself?!"

Louisa thought it rather typical of her sister to find something to criticise in the performance, but since the only thing her sister could criticise was the performers lack of hearing decided not to comment. Louisa found herself rather enjoying the performance, and found she wouldn't mind an introduction to the deaf country maiden who performed so prettily.

When Elizabeth finished with her performance she was approached by the men of the Netherfield party. To the amusement of Mr Hurst and Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy was the first to compliment her on the performance.

"Miss Elizabeth, you played wonderfully and sang just as talentedly. I find I have rarely heard such beautiful music. May I introduce my host while in Hertfordshire, Mr Bingley, and his brother-in-law Mr Hurst? Bingley, Hurst; this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Mr Darcy didn't deem it necessary to introduce Miss Catherine or Miss Lucas, since his companions had been introduced to them when he had.

"Mr Bingley, I feel I must thank you," began Lizzie with amusement twinkling in her green eyes and a smirk threatening to play across her lips. "Had you not let Netherfield, I fear our country society may have been subject to another winter with nary a newcomer, and yet you brought yourself and four others to allow us to become acquainted with. It really was rather generous of you."

Mr Darcy chuckled at Miss Elizabeth's impertinent remark, while Mr Hurst guffawed; enjoying the ease with which this country chit teased his brother-in-law. Charlotte and Kitty giggled softly into their hands and Lizzie merely raised an eyebrow and allowed her smirk to fully form on her face.

Mr Bingley, however, seemed almost at a loss for how to reply, this delightful creature making him feel both insignificant and of the utmost importance. After a few moments hesitation, the gentleman finally replied.

"I am glad to have been of service Miss Elizabeth, but no thanks are necessary."

This made the party laugh once again which caught the attention of Mrs Bennet and her two favourite daughters, who made their way over to the party from their places beside Mrs Long and Lady Lucas.

"Uh oh, trouble ahead," Charlotte murmured and signed for the benefit of her friend. As one the party turned their attention to the interlopers.


	6. chapter 6

**I'd like to apologise that this update is a bit later than the others have been, I have had a lot of long back-to-back shifts at work and so was too tired yesterday to finish the chapter and check through it before posting.**

 **Enough about my busy life; many thanks to everyone who is reading this story, for those that follow or favourite it, and especially those who review. I know many authors say this but it's true. The reviews really help to keep the muse going.**

 **Any way back to the story.**

 **Heaven x**

Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley noticed the sudden tension in their companions of the Bennet persuasion, and were immediately put on guard. Mr Bingley was rather confused at his own reaction, considering he had been singing the praises of the eldest Miss Bennet since meeting her two days prior. He supposed it was the air of nervousness that currently surrounded their little group. Before he had further opportunity to explore this new feeling the interlopers had reached them.

"Mr Bingley, how pleased we are to see you again," began Mrs Bennet loudly, "I am sure that my beautiful Jane and lively Lydia have never had such pleasant company here as you provide this evening."

It was clear that Mrs Bennet neither thought before or after opening her mouth, having just given offense to her hosts and neighbours in front of the hosts' daughter. The gentlemen were affronted on Miss Lucas' behalf, however only Mr Hurst found no qualms in voicing his objections, unknowingly causing the exact situation that the middle Bennets and Mr Darcy has hoped to avoid.

"Well that's rather doing it brown Mrs Bennet! Miss Lucas, and your own two daughters Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine are excellent company. I was taught that it was incredibly uncouth to openly insult your host and their family within their hearing, did you never receive that lesson in your seemingly incomplete education?"

Kitty had been signing discreetly to Elizabeth to make sure that she didn't miss any of the exchange, and barely managed to suppress a giggle at the man's forthright manner. Charlotte and Lizzie smirked slightly, enjoying the set down, while Mr Darcy surprised himself by openly smiling at his companion's set down. Mr Bingley found himself incredibly uncomfortable with the tension but knew not how to disperse it, so remained silent, with his unease written clearly over his face.

Jane Bennet was by no means as clever as Lizzie or Kitty, however she did have more understanding of Hursts' insult than either her mother or her youngest sister.

"Mr Hurst, we were taught that it was impolitic to insult a gentlewoman, especially when all said gentlewoman did was begin a conversation with _your_ host." Jane's eyes were narrowed and her cheeks had gained a slight mottled hue as she endeavoured to hide her disdain for the man. Mr Bingley felt his admiration for the eldest Miss Bennet wane, her disposition had shown itself to be not as sweet and serene as he had originally believed.

Mrs Bennet heard none of her favourite daughter's comment and she was too busy glaring at Lizzie and Kitty to pay attention. "Surely, Mr Hurst," snarked Mrs Bennet, "yourself and the other gentlemen would prefer the company of my eldest and youngest daughters? My Jane has long been pronounced the jewel of the county, and you'll likely not find company so cheerful as my lively Lydia in a gathering such as this. Why, I am sure there has never been another so beautiful or so lively."

This time it was Darcy who answered, hoping to dissuade the women from remaining in their company. "Indeed madam, liveliness and beauty are exactly the reasons why myself and my companions find ourselves in the company of your middle two daughters and Miss Lucas. In fact, your presence rather interrupted a _lively_ conversation that I wish to continue with."

Charlotte and Kitty were blushing at the defence of the gentlemen whilst simultaneously letting Lizzie know all that Mr Darcy had said since her position wouldn't allow her to see his face clearly to read his lips. Once Lizzie was caught up with the conversation her eyes widened imperceptibly and she bit her lip in nervousness, worried for her mother's reaction.

"Well I never!" cried Mrs Bennet, "I see what you are up to Miss Lizzy and I shall not stand for it. You have used your arts and allurements to secure the attention of those much too good for you, after all; who would want a cripple for a wife?"

At Mrs Bennet's declaration a shocked gasp echoed around the room and all but Lizzie became aware of the scene that had been created by the outburst. Lizzie was much too angry to formulate a rational response, having no need for Mrs Bennet's words to be signed, they were completely understood through reading her lips.

"I have never, and would never, use any arts or allurements to secure the attentions of anyone; the same cannot be said, however, for your youngest daughter madam! I have always said so, but I shall declare it again, I will only ever marry if I feel it is a match of love, affection and respect; and it would need to be such a match for a gentleman to pay attention to, using your words, a cripple such as myself. I find myself wishing to laugh at the concept of your other two daughters being somehow worthier of these gentlemen's notice, when they have already explained that their notice is theirs to give. Really it is ridiculous that you consider there to be different levels of worth between your daughters; were we not all born of the same father? Or is Jane indeed the result of an ill-conceived tryst that forced my father to marry you?"

Again a wave of shocked gasps swept around the room, all of the locals having heard the old rumour at least once but never expecting it to be repeated in the woman's hearing.

Mrs Bennet did not know how to respond, and neither did Jane or Lydia, to the accusations laid at their feet, all turning similar mottled hues while trying to formulate a response.

It was Mrs Bennet who broke the gathering tension, and her reply brought abhorrence to all the other guests barring only her two favourite daughters and Caroline Bingley.

"I shall no longer know you Miss Lizzie, you are no daughter of mine. I wash my hands of you, and you Miss Kitty. I care not where you go but I will not receive you in my home and I shall make sure Mr Bennet will not either. See what company you will be able to surround yourself with then."

And with that Mrs Bennet, Jane and Lydia left Lucas Lodge and headed back to Longbourn.


	7. chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for the delay in posting this. My family and I are going to Newcastle this weekend to visit Alnwick Castle (where they filmed part of Hogwarts) and to watch my uncle run the Great North Run. Between packing and work and last minute errands I hadn't had the chance to proof read the chapter after finishing it. Now it is proof read, so hopefully I haven't missed any mistakes.**

 **I have had a few reviewers ask why I spell Lizzie with an 'ie' rather than a 'y', and the truth is that I just think it looks prettier that way. Plus two of the three Lizzie's I have came into contact with in the past were spelt 'ie' so it became force of habit. Sorry if this upsets anyone.**

 **And lastly, I know that it seems out of character for Lizzie to respond to Mrs Bennet the way that she did; but she has reached her breaking point of tolerance. She admires Mr Darcy, and the thought of Mrs Bennet accusing her of the exact behaviour that she and her youngest daughter have been acknowledged to participate in, in front of him, finally causes her to snap. She retorts with all of the nasty little comments that spin around a person's head when someone upsets them, but she is different from Mrs Bennet in that she regrets her words, as will be evident in this chapter.**

 **Rant over; back to the story.**

 **Heaven x**

Lizzie finally became aware of the audience the confrontation with her mother had drawn. Some of her neighbours were looking at her with pity and some with approval. It brought tears to her eyes because she didn't want their pity and she didn't deserve their approval.

Spotting Lady Lucas, Lizzie hurried over to her and began to apologise loudly enough for the rest of the guests to appear.

"Lady Lucas, I'm terribly sorry to have ruined your evening; I should not have allowed my mother to raise my ire so much as to behave so in public. Furthermore I should not have made such unladylike accusations, especially in a home where I was merely a guest. Although I take full responsibility for my inappropriate behaviour, I will understand if you wish for me to excuse myself."

Lady Lucas just looked at Lizzie kindly and squeezed her hand reassuringly before speaking, also malimg sure that her words would be discernable to all of the room's occupants.

"Lizzie dear, you have nothing to apologise for. Fanny Bennet knows exactly what to say and do in order to bring out the worst in people. Aside from that, what did you say that we have not all wished to utter at least once in her presence? And as for leaving, you shall do no such thing; after such an exhibit I feel the only thing that will calm _my poor nerves_ would be another performance from you on the pianoforte." The last was said with a small wink at the allusion to Mrs Bennet.

The rest of the guests began to disperse again as, after giving Lady Lucas a small grateful smile, Lizzie began to once again make her way to the pianoforte. As Lizzie began to play and sing once more, Mr Hurst, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy turned toward Kitty.

"Miss Catherine," began Mr Hurst, "I would like to apologise if my words made the confrontation worse for either yourself or your sister."

Before Kitty could reply, Mr Bingley piped up.

"Indeed, Miss Catherine, I feel incredibly responsible as your mother was trying to garner my attention. If yourself and Miss Elizabeth truly do find yourselves without access to your home tonight it would be my pleasure to host you both until the situation was resolved."

"You are both very generous, especially considering the situation may very well have arisen in your absence anyway. Our mother is not very fond of either of us and I fear she has been seeking such an opportunity to remove us from her company in a more permanent arrangement than frequently sending us to our aunt and uncle in London."

As Kitty spoke she was mentally calculating the likelihood of her and Lizzy truly being unable to gain entrance into Longbourn that night. When she reached a conclusion, she continued.

"As to your offer, perhaps if myself and Lizzie were unable to go home tonight we could accept your hospitality for tonight until we can either speak to our father or until we can send word to our aunt and uncle in London, so that they might host us until further notice."

Mr Darcy subtly nodded to Bingley to let him know that it may very well be the best solution, and so Bingley graciously agreed to Kitty's suggestion. Following this, they all returned their attention to Lizzie's performance all in their own slightly pensive state.

Mr Darcy had found himself both horrified at Mrs Bennet's behaviour and slightly pleased that it meant he may have more time in Miss Elizabeth's company. While he enjoyed Miss Catherine's company likewise, Miss Elizabeth enthralled him because he was also attracted to her.

Mr Hurst was silently wondering whether his wife would behave more like she did when he was courting her under the influence of sharing a house with the two pleasant Bennet sisters, and found himself glad that he hadn't already drank a lot that evening.

Mr Bingley, was wondering whether the protectiveness he felt for Miss Catherine and Miss Elizabeth was what it felt to be an older brother. He knew what it was to be the younger brother, but wasn't sure whether this subtle change he felt was akin to what Darcy felt for Georgiana or not.

Kitty was wondering whether Lizzie could accept this extra time with Mr Darcy without feeling even more guilty about the reason for it. Kitty knew that Lizzie would have regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth because Lizzie never took pleasure in purposely upsetting someone else, even if the deserved it.


	8. chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who so kindly wished me a good weekend; it was good, but what a weekend. My uncle's car broke down on the way to the Great North Run so he hitchhiked up to Newcastle, then my twin brother had to drop me and my uncle back off at his car so it could be recovered the rest of the way home. It took almost 10 hours to do a 3 and a half hour journey and I didn't get home until 3:45 this morning.**

 **Back home safe now though, and with wifi so hopefully I shouldn't have to move around looking for a strong enough signal to update the story lol.**

 **Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, and now back to the story.**

 **Heaven x**

The Netherfield party made sure they were among the last to leave Lucas Lodge that evening in order to ensure that they could aid Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine. As they were assembling their belongings a servant came in and asked to speak to the present Miss Bennets.

"What is it Hill?" asked Kitty having heard the request as it was made.

Hill pulled Kitty and Lizzie aside and began signing rather than speaking. Most of the servants at Longbourn had learned sign language from Kitty and Lizzie when Lizzie had first learnt so as to communicate with them without Mrs Bennet knowing what was said. All of the servants liked the two girls and had wanted a way to comfort them without raising the ire of their employer's wife.

When, earlier that evening, Mrs Bennet and her two spoilt daughters had returned from their evening and instructed the staff not to let in the middle Bennet daughters, Mrs Hill knew she had to do something. She had tried to speak to Mr Bennet but he was already asleep in his bookroom smelling strongly of his favoured port. Knowing that nothing further could be done until the morning, and knowing that if the Lucases didn't host them for the night that any of the tenants would be glad to, Mrs Hill requested that a trunk be made up for the misses.

When her husband carried three trunks down to the kitchen instead of just one, Mrs Hill suspected trouble. When he explained that their abigail had packed as much as she could after hearing the youngest Miss Bennet declare that she would just take what she liked from the rooms of her sisters, Mrs Hill knew that she would have to speak to the girls.

So it was that she found herself at Lucas Lodge, explaining the sequence of events to her two favourite Bennets.

The gentlemen of Netherfield had spotted the exchange and were about to walk over to them to discover what was going on when they were stopped by Miss Lucas.

"I fear sirs, that this is a conversation you would not wish to be privy to. It would appear as though my friends will be in need of your assistance, at least for tonight. They may further explain Mrs Hill's appearance to you on the morrow, but know that her presence means that Mrs Bennet has carried through on her threat, for tonight at least."

The gentlemen all nodded at her words and waited for the exchange to reach its conclusion. After a short while Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine both gave Mrs Hill a hug and made their way towards the gentlemen.

"It would seem Mr Bingley, that my sister and I will be taking you up on your kind offer of hospitality, for tonight at least," began Lizzie. "I feel I must thank you and apologise Mr Bingley. You are very generous to allow us to stay at Netherfield with you, and I am only sorry that my abominable behaviour is the reason that the offer needed making."

"Not at all Miss Elizabeth," returned Mr Bingley, "I am most happy to be able to offer up my home to a neighbour in need, and feel that your behaviour may have been justified. Without meaning to cause you any distress, it seemed like Mrs Bennet was rather aiming to upset you, so I feel gratified that you were able to stand up for yourself."

"Indeed, Mr Bingley. My mother frequently seeks ways to degrade and upset me, but my behaviour was not as it should have been tonight. I will not allow you to justify my behaviour when I myself cannot condone it. I thank you for trying though," she replied with a small rueful smile.

"Are we to leave for Netherfield now?" questioned Mr Darcy, who had been studying Elizabeth's face for signs of distress. "I fear that our hosts are only awaiting our departure."

The rest of the party merely nodded, making their way to the carriages, within which Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley sat waiting. Mr Hurst joined his wife and sister-in-law in the first carriage and Bingley and Darcy joined the two Bennets in the other carriage.

Once they arrived at Netherfield Mr Bingley ordered two rooms to be readied for his guests. Once they were ready, Miss Bingley reluctantly showed her guests the way to their rooms, silently admonishing her brother's amiability for forcing her into the company of such wild examples of country manners.

Lizzie and Kitty were having a silent conversation, signing quickly to each other, whilst following their hostess. They both agreed to send a note to their father as soon as was polite the next morning.

When they reached their rooms both ladies thanked their hostess and retired for the night. Miss Bingley then retired to her own room, grateful that they were only hosting the Bennets for one night.

The next morning Mr Darcy woke up early wishing for a long ride on his horse before everyone else woke, and was disappointed when his valet informed him that it was raining heavily, leaving it dangerous to go out riding. He was, however, aware that the rain may prolong the stay of Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine, and found himself slightly less mournful about the weather given the thought.

Deciding to pick a book to read before breaking his fast, Darcy made his way toward Bingley's dismal library. He was quite surprised upon entering the room to find Miss Elizabeth awake and clearly engrossed in a book.

Pleased at his luck, Mr Darcy picked a book at random at sat down in the armchair opposite Elizabeth, hoping to gain her attention but not knowing how to within the bounds of propriety. He opened his book to appear as though reading but frequently looked up at Elizabeth, before giving up the pretence of reading and just looking at the intriguing woman.

It was in this state that Kitty and Mr Bingley found them, and Kitty couldn't quite stifle her giggle at the site; garnering the gentleman's attention. Mr Bingley was smirking at his friend and Kitty had mirth shining brightly in her eyes.

"Mr Darcy, if you wish to gain my sister's attention, especially while she is reading, you may wish to adopt a more direct approach."

"Indeed, Miss Catherine. How direct an approach would you recommend?" Mr Darcy questioned, wondering whether the sisters had developed a way of gaining Miss Elizabeth's attention that remained within he bounds of propriety.

In answer, Kitty moved next to her sister and put her hand into Lizzie's line of sight. Frowning Lizzie looked up at her sister to question the disturbance and promptly blushed at the sight of Mr Darcy sat down amd Mr Bingley at the doorway while her sister merely stood with a slight look of triumph on her face.

Lizzie didn't need Kitty to sign to realise what had occurred. "I'm afraid Mr Darcy, that my attention is not easy to gain whilst I am reading. I will not begrudge you taking the liberty of nudging me slightly if it takes too long for my notice to leave a book. I have granted the same permission to all of my friends, and as such could do no less for you or Mr Bingley when you have proven youselves just as worthy of my friendship."

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth, I too find you worthy of my friendship and am honoured by the prospect of being your friend. I was wondering whether you had broken your fast already?"

"I hadn't Mr Darcy, as it was rather early when I made my way here to retrieve a book this morning."

"Can I escort you to break your fast Miss Elizabeth?"

"I you will give me but a moment to pen a note to my father at Longbourn, Mr Darcy, I would be delighted to accept your offer."

At this Mr Bingley walked further into the room to gain the attention of the room's occupants.

"Miss Elizabeth, I fear the roads are rather dangerous at the moment, for the rain is yet to let up, so while you can still dispense your note to Longbourn I fear a solution is unlikely to present itself in this weather. Please inform your father that we would be glad to host yourself an your sister until such a time when it is safe and advisable for you to return home."

Lizzie quickly acceded to the suggestion knowing it would be unwise to attempt returning home until the weather had let up a bit.


	9. chapter 9

**Hi everyone, once again I would like to thank you all for the support you have been showing my story. I don't write fanfiction very often because I find it difficult to translate the ideas in my head into a coherent and well expressed story. This was particularly evident while writing this chapter, this is the seventh rewrite as I really struggled to have Mr Bennet come across in the way I wanted.**

 **The positive reviews give me the confidence to carry on writing the story, knowing that people are enjoying it though.**

 **My friend once told me that I was too critical of my own perceived flaws because I was self-conscious of them. I hadn't believed him until I showed a recording of me performing a song to someone else. I hated the recording but loved the song; the person I showed the recording to loved it all. It made me wonder whether my friend was right, that maybe my own self-consciousness led me to have incredibly low self-esteem.**

 **While, logically, I know that not everyone will like or enjoy my story, that not everyone will post a nice review; I am exceedingly gratified that the reviews I have been getting for this story are so positive. It's kind of like being reminded that my best can be good enough.**

 **I really didn't mean for this author's note to be so long or depressing, but I kind of felt ready to explain why each author's note for this story, other than the first, thanks everyone for their reviews and responses to the story** , **and also why it took so long to update this chapter.**

 **Any way, back to the story.**

 **Heaven x**

Mr Bennet sat in the breakfast parlour, waiting for his two favourite daughters to enter to break their fast. When he had awoken that morning in his bookroom, he had seen the weather and knew his daughters would need to remain indoors all day, he had hoped to entice them into playing chess with him, so as to avoid Mrs Bennet who would be unable to visit her sister in Meryton because of the weather.

After a half hour without having seen or heard either Lizzie or Kitty, Mr Bennet summoned Hill.

"Hill, where are Lizzy and Kitty; the weather would have stopped them from going on a walk this morning," questioned Mr Bennet.

Hill shuffled nervously on her feet, trying to think of the best way to word what she had to say.

"Well sir, the mistress forbid them from returning last night, and forbid us from letting them in should they try to return. So Miss Lizzy and Miss Kitty are at Netherfield Park."

Hill was proud of the way she had explained the situation; she had laid out the facts without saying anything that Mrs Bennet would fire her for if the conversation was overheard.

"Hill, why would they be at Netherfield rather than at Lucas Lodge, the Netherfield party are near strangers?"

"Well sir, Sir and Lady Lucas have some of their tenants in the guest rooms because of last months fire, so they had no rooms spare."

"Oh yes, quite. I had rather forgotten about that..." Mr Bennet appeared deep in thought, so Hill dared not disturb him to ask whether that was all she was needed for.

As Mr Bennet opened his mouth to speak again, Mr Hill came in with a note from Netherfield. Mr Bennet read it hungrily, and then nodded satisfied to himself.

"My two middle daughters are to be at Netherfield until the roads are safe to travel again. After that, should they choose to do so they will come back here but if they choose not to return to Longbourn they will visit with my brother Gardiner until the yule season. Mrs Bennets instructions to the contrary will be ignored. Mr Hill can you take a note to the girls after I have written it to explain this course of action?"

"Yes Sir." replied Hill, pleased that they would have a reason to openly defy the harpy that Mr Bennet had married.

Mr Bennet quickly penned the note for his two favourite daughters and handed it to Mr Hill before dismissing both Hills. He decided to read a book while waiting for his wife to rise, he wasn't looking forward to the confrontation but knew that his wife needed to be brought to task. Only he had the right to disown any of his offspring, and it most certainly would never be his two favourites.

Unknown to those who had just been in Mr Bennet's bookroom, Jane Bennet had been listening in the hallway outside and wasn't impressed. If Lizzie and Kitty were staying at Netherfield, that meant that neither of the handsome, rich, single gentlemen of the party would be in their company rather than hers. She had no doubt that if her sisters weren't residing in the same house as them that she could have kept Mr Bingley's interest, but now her sisters would gain his interest.

This was not to be borne, and so Jane went to complete the nigh impossible task of rousing her mother to inform her of what her father had said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who responded so kindly to the last chapter, or more specifically, the author's note from last chapter. I only really wrote that note because I felt the need to explain myself, but it was lovely to receive the responses that I did.**

 **I am going back to University this week, so updates will continue to be sporadic at best unfortunately, but I am hoping to finish the story before I get any deadlines, so that they don't clash.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Heaven x**

It took Jane the better half of twenty minutes to rouse Mrs Bennet from her sleep, and Jane almost wished she had just waited for her mother to wake naturally under the glare being sent her way. She decided to explain the situation to her mother, before she could get a tongue-lashing for waking her.

"Mama, Lizzie and Kitty are staying at Netherfield until the rain lets up, and then my father is sending them to my aunt and uncle in London until the yule season." All of this was said rather quickly, and Mrs Bennet needed a few moments to understand her daughter's words before she could reply.

"Why should I care what your father allows the cripple and her sister to do? As I said last night I shall have nothing to do with either."

Jane just rolled her eyes at her mother before explaining why the woman should care.

"Mama, if Lizzie and Kitty are at Netherfield, then that means they could entrap the attentions of either single gentleman and ruin Lydia's or my chances with them. Furthermore, when my aunt and uncle Gardiner visit during yule, they will bring back Lizzie and Kitty. And father has said that he shall allow them back into the house."

"No, I shall not have those two misfits in my house, I shall write to my brother Mr Gardiner and tell him so. He should have enough compassion on my nerves not to bring them here. And as for their being at Netherfield, we shall just have to send you and Lydia to join them."

Jane would have thought this a brilliant plan if she couldn't see the flaws in it. "Mama, the roads are too dangerous to travel until the rain stops, and then Lizzie and Kitty will be going to visit my uncle. Also, it would look awfully impolite to invite ourselves over to stay; but maybe if we invited the gentlemen round for dinner when the rain has let up, it would work better."

"Oh yes Jane, that does sound much better, I will get your father to send an invite as soon as I am ready for the day."

With that Jane left her mother's room hoping that their plan would work.

Meanwhile, at Netherfield, Lizzie was tinkling away at the pianoforte, thinking of Mr Darcy. Her hands had automatically begun playing the song that Matthew and she had written, and she could do they whole song flawlessly without even trying. It was in this state that the subject of her thoughts found her; he had came to investigate who was playing a song on the pianoforte that he didn't recognise.

His sister, Georgiana, was an avid musician and as a result of this Mr Darcy was well acquainted with most songs that were played in public. He didn't however, recognise the piece being played which intrigued him.

Upon seeing that it was Miss Elizabeth playing the pianforte, Mr Darcy walked towards her, hoping to gain her attention before having to break the rules of propriety. By the time he had reached her side, she still hadn't noticed him; but he had noticed that whichever piece she was playing was being done from memory.

Sighing to himself that he would have to break the rules of propriety to get her attention, Darcy was suddenly very grateful that she had given him permission to do so earlier that day. He reached out and gently tapped her shoulder, making her startle slightly.

"Oh, I beg your pardon Mr Darcy, I didn't see you come in."

"That's quite alright Miss Elizabeth, what song were you playing? It isn't one that I recognise."

Elizabeth frowned slightly wondering how to explain what she had been playing. When she had ordered her thoughts she began to reply.

"The song doesn't have a name Mr Darcy, as my twin and I wrote it together shortly before we took ill and he died. Matthew always encouraged me to play with feeling, he said it made the performance more enjoyable, so he decided that we would write a song that depicted our love for each other as twins. He became ill before me and made me practice the song for him, and then I became ill and lost my hearing. I already knew the song off by heart so it has become one of my favourites to play."

Mr Darcy saw the unshed tears in her eyes that had appeared as she talked about Matthew, and felt slightly proud that she felt close enough with him to tell the story. "It is beautiful Miss Elizabeth, a truly wonderful song."

Elizabeth could tell that Mr Darcy was being genuine in his praise, and as such found herself feeling rather self-conscious. To avoid further conversation that made her uncomfortable, Lizzie sought to distract Mr Darcy.

"Mr Darcy, would you like for me to teach you some sign language? I find it immensely gratifying to be able to insult those who frustrate me without their knowing that I am doing so." At this she sent him a cheeky wink to show him that she was in jest. She didn't expect Mr Darcy to seriously consider her offer.

"Miss Elizabeth, I think that is an excellent idea. I always enjoyed learning new languages as a boy, so this should be interesting."

To this Mr Darcy received a beaming smile in reply before Elizabeth ushered him to the two armchairs by the fire to begin his lessons.

"So we will start with how to sign both of our names Mr Darcy, this involves signing the first letter of your name followed by a defining feature. For example I would sign an E for Elizabeth and curls near my head because my hair is known for being rather unruly and untameable."

She showed him what she meant and then got him to copy her actions, which he did rather easily.

"Brilliant, now would you prefer to have a sign for your christian name or your surname, Mr Darcy? I'm afraid that we struggle with titles in sign language, so it would either be a sign for Darcy or your christian name."

"How do you and Miss Catherine distinguish between Miss Bingley and Mr Bingley or Hurst and Mrs Hurst?" Darcy asked genuinely curious.

"Well this is rather embarrassing Mr Darcy, but we sign the B for Bingley followed by the sign for orange for Miss Bingley and the sign for happy for Mr Bingley." Elizabeth said this all rather quickly with a blush colouring her cheeks.

Mr Darcy laughed heartily at that, giving his cheeks rather prominent dimples that Elizabeth found incredibly endearing. When Mr Darcy had finished laughing, he finally answered Elizabeth's question.

"As long as it is just the two of us and Miss Catherine I would prefer you to use my christian name, which is Fitzwilliam, as I fear not enough people use it. However, I would also like to know how to sign Darcy in case anyone questions the propriety of such."

Elizabeth once again blushed prettily at this, before showing him how to sign his names.

"Fitzwilliam would be this sign for F," she showed him the sign, "followed by the sign for tall and curly hair on top."

Mr Darcy copied her actions before remarking that he was rather lucky to have two descriptors for himself.

"Well Mr Darcy, I know many tall men, and many men with curly hair, but you are so far the only man that fits both descriptors with distinction."

At this it was Mr Darcy's turn to blush, having never heard himself described as such without their being an ulterior motive such as with Miss Bingley.

"Now Darcy uses the sign for D," she showed him, "and then the signs for tall and curly hair on top."

Once again, Darcy copied her actions flawlessly. Elizabeth enjoyed the pace with which she could show him how she communicated, so through the course of the next hour before being called for tea showed him how to sign the names of everyone in the house, and how to sign the name of each room. She also showed him the signs for talking, walking, reading and riding, thinking that they were enough for them to communicate in front of Miss Bingley subtly.

Both found themselves looking forward to being able to communicate with each other without having to open their mouths.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all,** **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews.**

 **One reviewer pointed out that Lizzie wouldn't have winked at Mr Darcy or said the word 'Brilliant'; she probably wouldn't have, but they were the phrases that suited what I was trying to convey. I wasn't born in the regency era and as such it is easier to convey certain ideas using more modern mannerisms as a baseline.**

 **Rant over.**

 **On with the story,**

 **Heaven x**

Dinner that evening at Netherfield was an interesting affair; Mr Bingley opened the conversation by asking how his guests had spent their day, explaining that he hoped they had found sufficient activity to keep them entertained.

"Thank you Mr Bingley, I spent most of the day reading," explained Kitty who had used the book as a means of escaping Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst after finding her sister teaching Mr Darcy sign language, not wanting to interrupt.

"I played the pianoforte for a while and then taught Mr Darcy some sign language, Mr Bingley," began Elizabeth, only to be interrupted by Bingley; fortunately she was looking directly at him and saw that he was speaking.

"Did you really? How fascinating! Do you think you could teach me as well; it seems rather interesting when I watch yourself or Miss Catherine signing."

Both Lizzie and Kitty had a slight blush on their cheeks as Lizzie replied.

"I wouldn't mind teaching you too, Mr Bingley, but if I am to teach two of you, I may need Kitty's help." Turning to Kitty, Lizzie questioned whether her sister would mind aiding the endeavour

"It sounds fun Lizzie, of course I wouldn't mind." Kitty was actually looking forward to it, hoping she could distract Mr Bingley slightly to allow her sister and Mr Darcy the opportunity to become closer. They seemed well suited and Kitty wanted her sister to take a chance at finding love with someone who took the time to try to understand her.

Further down the table, Miss Bingley fumed quietly to her sister. How dare these country chits come into her brother's house and monopolise the attention of her Mr Darcy. Mrs Hurst merely hummed noncomittally, secretly pleased that her brother seemed to be weakening Caroline's influence on him unconsciously, but also aware that her sister expected her to share her opinion.

Mr Darcy noticed Miss Bingley sending Elizabeth angry glares while talking quietly to Mrs Hurst, so nudged Elizabeth's foot with his own. When she looked at him, he made the sign for Miss Bingley and the signs for talking and Mrs Hurst respectively, hoping that she would get the hint.

Elizabeth glanced quickly down the table and caught a glimpse of what Mr Darcy had been referring to. She nodded to show her understanding before smirking slightly and addressing Miss Bingley.

"Miss Bingley, I feel that we are neglecting you and Mrs Hurst. Pray tell, would either of you care to join these signing lessons?"

Before Caroline could even open her mouth, Elizabeth knew her answer; she was more interested in Mrs Hurst's response, as she seemed slightly introverted.

"Actually Miss Elizabeth, I think that is a wonderful idea. I always liked finding something new to entertain me when the weather restricts other activities."

Unknown to her sister, Mrs Hurst greatly enjoyed painting outside and arranging fresh flowers, so the current weather greatly hindered her favoured passtimes. She also saw the benefits of engaging in activities that her sister thought below her, as they gave her the chance to be alone.

Miss Bingley sent her sister an angry side glance before turning to Elizabeth and saying that she would rather find other employments for herself.

Mr Hurst had watched the whole situation with great amusement and was proud of his wife for agreeing to the lessons. He liked the idea of her spending less time around the pomp and false society that surrounded her shrew of a sister.

"Would I be granted permission to join these lessons Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine; or am I doomed to learn second hand from my wife?"

Kitty looked horrified at the idea of having accidentally not invited the gentleman, however Lizzie had seen his amusement on his face so knew that he was making sport of the situation.

"Indeed Mr Hurst," replied Lizzie, "since you were so open in your conversations last night at Lucas Lodge, I rather believed that if you had the inclination to join us you would ask directly, instead of waiting to be asked. I will however say that your company would not be unwelcome."

"Miss Elizabeth, I will admit that I do prefer asking for things myself, as I find satisfaction in seeing the discomfort of others at my boldness. I believe I shall join these lessons, as no lesson would be complete without a bold pupil willing to question everything."

All those at the table, excluding Miss Bingley, were looking forward to the opportunity to enjoy each other's company while engaging in a new activity. All felt significant gratitude that Miss Bingley was predictable in her refusal to join them. They arranged to have the first lesson in the drawing room after dinner and then continued with their respective meals.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all,**

 **Thank you for all of the lovely reviews.**

 **A guest reviewer commented that my authors notes were the reason they were going to stop reading this story, so I went back and reread all of my authors notes. I didn't realise that they were coming across as so passive-aggressive, and that truly wasn't my intent so I apologise if anyone else found the tone of them offensive.**

 **I try to take all criticism constructively but it seems as though I'm not very good at accepting criticism about stuff that concerned me while writing the chapters, so I will try to be better at accepting them.**

 **Thank you to everyone that does continue reading, and if the guest reviewer that said they weren't going to continue with my story does happen to read this, thank you for pointing out the tone that my author's notes had taken, and I hope you continue with the story.**

 **On with the story,**

 **Heaven x**

As soon as they started the group lesson, Lizzie realised how ill prepared she was to deal with the situation. She could see that everyone was speaking in the group, but because they all seemed to be speaking at once, she didn't know who to look at. As such, she didn't understand what any members of the group were saying.

It was too much, and Lizzie felt like she had just lost her hearing all over again; everyone was looking at her waiting for a response, and she couldn't give one because she didn't know what to respond to. Her breath hitched a little as panic began to overwhelm her, just as it had when she had first lost her hearing, and Mr Darcy seemed to notice.

Mr Darcy had sat next to Miss Elizabeth, hoping that she would focus her attention on him during the lesson. As such, he could see when she began to feel overwhelmed, her eyes took on the same startled expression that his sister, Georgiana's, did when confronted with an uncomfortable situation.

Subtly he moved his foot to nudge hers, and she turned to look at him. It upset him to see the panicked look in her eye, but he knew better than to let her see that. Slowly he took a deep breath in and let it out, motioning slightly for her to mirror his actions; it was a practice he had found that could calm Georgiana when she was feeling overwhelmed and he hoped it would work the same on Miss Elizabeth. Fortunately as she copied his actions he could see the fear receding from her eyes.

Elizabeth had just calmed down when Kitty looked in her direction, and immediately she felt awful. She had been doing so well at coping with her lack of hearing, that Kitty sometimes forgot how overwhelming groups could be for Lizzie; especially in a less formal setting where people sometimes spoke over one another. In that moment, Kitty realised that she would need to take the lead in this situation.

Kitty gathered her courage, and then cleared her throat, waving slightly at the same time to gain her sister's attention as well as the attention of the others in the group. When she had everyone's attention Kitty began speaking and signing at the same time.

"While I am glad that you all seem excited to learn sign, I need to ask that we all take our turns speaking. While Lizzie can follow a conversation if each person takes their turn, my sister is unable to follow conversations where multiple parties speak at the same time or interrupt each other."

Lizzie looked slightly embarrassed at her sister reminding everyone to be mindful of her, but she was also grateful that Kitty had done so. The others in the party seemed likewise embarrassed at having forgotten the reason that they would be learning sign language.

Oddly enough Louisa Hurst was the first to reply, shocking everyone that she had willingly entered a conversation without prompting.

"I really am sorry, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine. You were both going to teach us a new skill, but we forgot the reason you had attained this skill."

"Thank you for apologising Mrs Hurst," began Lizzie, "however, we failed to realise that such an issue would likely occur. We are just as much to blame as yourselves, so can you forgive us for our abysmal lack of planning?"

With that, the tension was broken and everyone was ready to learn again.

"As with teaching Mr Darcy this morning, it is probably best to start with names. This is done by signing the first initial and a prominent attribute. For example, my name is Elizabeth and I have rather unruly hair, so my sign name is an E followed by the gesture for curly hair." She showed them all the gestures and they all followed her example.

Kitty corrected Mr Bingley when he made a slight error with the gesture, but he soon caught on. When all members of the group could sign Elizabeth, Kitty spoke up.

"Now, my sign is slightly different. My name is Catherine, but I prefer Kitty, so I sign a C for Catherine and the sign for cat to represent that I prefer Kitty."

Once again the gesture was shown and copied throughout the group. Mr Hurst and Mrs Hurst were very quick at picking up the gestures, and Mr Darcy already knew these gestures so merely used this as practice.

"If the second part of the sign name is an attribute, how do you decide which attribute to use?" questioned Mr Hurst.

Lizzie and Kitty blushed slightly at this, intriguing the group before Lizzie replied.

"Usually it is the attribute you first notice, so with Mr Darcy, he is both incredibly tall and has very curly hair on the top of his head, so I do each gesture; however with Miss Bingley, when I first saw her she was wearing an orange gown the same shade as her hair, so I do the sign for orange. Fortunately for me, she also wore orange today and it once again was a similar shade to her hair, so the attribute rings true."

The group began to chuckle at the description, admitting to themselves that it was a fairly accurate portrayal of Caroline's dress sense. When they were all slightly calmer, Elizabeth showed them the signs for Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley.

"My name next," exclaimed Mr Bingley, looking rather excited at the prospect of having a sign name.

Kitty smiled at him nodding before teaching the group. "For your name Mr Bingley we sign B for Bingley and the sign for happy, because you seem to smile often."

Mr Bingley seemed very pleased with his sign name and seemed to pick it up rather quickly.

Next the two Bennets decided to demonstrate Mrs Hursts name, saving Mr Hurst for last.

"Mrs Hurst, you came across as rather shy when we met, and I still believe that holds true, however if you would prefer a different defining attribute, that would be agreeable." Lizzie explained.

"I would rather not confuse you, of you already have a sign name for me," Mrs Hurst stumbled, unsure of what attribute she could say defined her. Although she was rather glad that these Bennet's had recognised her as being shy rather than pride and aloof. She had once heard someone she had thought was a friend describe her as such to someone in the milliners, and hadn't appreciated the thought that she came across as being so.

"Oh that will not do," exclaimed Kitty, "Mrs Hurst, we do not want you to have a sign name that you cannot be happy with. Although it is kind of you not to want to confuse us, we would not want you upset over a sign name."

As Mrs Hurst blushed with discomfort Mr Hurst stepped in.

"Perhaps, Miss Elizabeth, there is a sign for caring, as I have always found my wife to be a very caring woman?"

"Yes there is Mr Hurst, and I find I agree with you that it suits Mrs Hurst wonderfully." With that Mrs Hurst's sign name became an H followed by the sign for caring.

"Do I get a sign name now," questioned Mr Hurst impatiently, he had been as eager to discover his sign name as Mr Bingley, but hid his excitement better.

"Yes you do, Mr Hurst." replied Lizzie. "Now Mr Hurst, the first time I was introduced to you was at Lucas Lodge last night, where you successfully appalled our mother. This is a feat in and of itself and as such your defining attribute is the sign for warrior, mainly because we do not have a sign for witch slayer."

Mr Hurst guffawed loudly at this and said that it was the first time his bluntness had been considered positive, but they were welcome to use that as his sign name. The Bennets showed the others how to do his sign name before teaching the group the room names and actions that Lizzie had taught to Mr Darcy earlier that day.

Each member of the group enjoyed themselves, but all remained mindful not to talk over one another for Lizzie's benefit. None of the group were aware that in her suite, Caroline Bingley was trying to plot a way to get the Bennets away from her brother and her Mr Darcy.


End file.
